deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Electrocutioner vs. Pichu
Thunder...feel the thunder. Lightning and the Thunder! Pichu vs. Electrocutioner is a Death Battle directed and written by ChessGrandMaster. Headsup! 1. A regular Pichu and The Arkham Origins Electrocutioner will be used here. 2. Fight will take place in Gotham City, inside the Electrocutioner’s ring. Description These two electrokinetic foes are underestimated for their appearances, but don’t be reVOLTed! They can really pack punches! Can Pichu shock Buchinsky to show who’s right? Or will the Electrocutioner zap to it, and obtain victory? Preamble Wiz: When it comes to electric foes, we think of figures such as Pikachu, Black Adam, and Raiden! Boomstick: But we’ve got two wacky ones that definitely are surprises! ''' Wiz: Meet Pichu, preevolution of Pikachu. '''Boomstick: And the Electrocutioner, street fighter who loves to pack punches! I’m Boomstick and he’s Wiz! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their, weapons, skills, and armor to see who would win... in a DEATH BATTLE. (The Death Battle Doors slam shut, opening up Pichu’s bio.) Pichu plugs in the power! (Cue Before Battle Royale - Pokémon Rumble Music) Boomstick: What!? Wiz, we went over powerhouses and we stop by with this cutesy mouse thingy? ''' Wiz: Don’t be fooled by its cute appearance. The tiny mouse Pokemon can really pack punches with its moves. '''Boomstick: Really? It’s a joke character, I think it’s the worst character of all time! Wiz: You’re talking about Melee. Pichu is an Electric-type baby Pokemon introduced in Generation II. It evolves into Pikachu when leveled up with high friendship, which evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. Boomstick: Still prefer ol’ Pikachu better than...this thing. Wiz: Alright, like whoever you like. Pichu does well against Pokemon that are Flying-, Steel, and other Electric-typed Pokemon. However, it does not fare well against Ground-type Pokemon. Boomstick: Some Electric-typed weaknesses are ones that use the ground. Wait, wait, MOST of Electric Pokemon hate ground! Crap! Wiz: Pichu is a social Pokemon known for its playful and mischievous demeanor. Boomstick: Pichu has the ability to zap normal humans, but if that’s the case...it’ll surprise itself in the process. Wiz: Pichu also lives in the forest, though it has also been depicted to thrive in urban areas. Boomstick: It's statics may paralyze the opponent if they make physical contact, slows down one with status affection and may cause to them to be unable to attack. Wiz: Pichu performs better in tasks where there’s thunder and electricity in the air. Boomstick: Check out the nearest Power Plant and location that thunders and lightning! Don’t worry, a little electricity won’t hurt people like me. *Gets shocked by Wiz* Ow! Uh, never mind. Wiz: Pichu can learn a variety of moves via leveling up. Notably, Thunder Shock is an attack that can potentially paralyze opponents, and Charm can catch an opponent off guard by lowering their attack statuses. Boomstick: Nasty Plot raises Pichu’s attacks by two margins, and Thunder Wave has an excellent chance to paralyze an opponent. Wait, Wiz, Why does Nasty Plot and Charm not what they look like? Nasty Plots are for villains and Charm isn’t charming at all. Wiz: In Pokemon Games, Moves are portrayed differently compared to words in real life. So in the case of the above mentioned words, these moves function differently compared to the words themselves. Boomstick: But Pichu’s quick speed and attacks are countered by it’s light durability and lowest stats of all electrical Pokemon! Which means it can’t make one too many mistakes, or you’ll get a defeated mouse by your feet. Wiz: Nevertheless, Pichu remains to be a challenging opponent to fight, despite its appearance. Pichu: Pichu—Piii! (The Death Battle Doors slam shut, finishing Pichu’s bio and opening Electrocutioner’s.) Electrocutioner zaps to it! Wiz: Lester Buchinsky, aka Electrocutioner, is one of many Batman’s foes. Boomstick: This guy loves to pick fights in his ring...and then, one Christmas, he got a bounty poster for Batman’s head. Wiz: Eager to have 50 million dollars, he set out to search for Bruce and bring him to Black Mask. Fortunately for Lester, Batman came into his ring. Boomstick: Be careful what you wish for, folks! Just because something you’re looking for turns up in front of you doesn’t mean you let your guard down! Electrocutioner taunts the Caped Crusader into straight up knocking him out. Batman: Where’s the Penguin?! Wiz: After Buchinsky joins a meeting with Black Mask regarding to Batman’s activities, Sionis reveals himself to actually be the Joker in disguise. Because of Electrocutioner’s rudeness and his failure to kill Bruce, the Clown Prince of Crime gives Lester his death by pushing him off a building. Boomstick: How I feel whenever a spider comes up my window. Anyways, his Shock Gloves can send shock powerful enough to kill people. Whenever, Shocker - I mean, Electrocutioner - felt arrogant enough, he can revive people by defibrillating them and shock them again once more. ''' Wiz: Thanks to his reputation of being a pit fighter, he has acquired a little bit of hand-to-hand combat knowledge. His body armor can protect him from basic blows to any normal human being. '''Boomstick: Compared to most humans, Electrocutioner is actually superior when it comes to strength, experience, versatility and durability. A regular human can be knocked down within no time and die an ELECTRIFYING death. Wiz: The problem is, Electrocutioner pales in comparison to most superhuman fighters, especially when compared to Gotham’s Rogues Gallery. Sure, his shock gloves might deal damage, but in most cases, his above mentioned feats are completely outclassed comparing villains such as Poison Ivy, Bane, and the Joker. Boomstick: His arrogance and overconfidence is the reason he lost so quickly to Bats: If he took the Caped Crusader seriously, he would’ve lasted a while longer. (Imitates Buchinsky’s voice: “I know, intimidating, ain’t I?” Wiz: Buchinsky’s still human, after all. Bullet wounds or even a well-trained blow to Electrocutioner can knock him down. His mobility is comparable to an average human, to which a fighter that can quickly take advantage of. Boomstick: Nevertheless, Electrocutioner is a fighter you don’t want to underestimate! Electrocutioner (To Batman): I'm-a kill you! Then, I'm-a jumpstart your heart - and kill you again! '' Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. '''Boomstick: Vote for who’d you like to win! I’m placing my chips on the Electrocutioner!' Electrocutioner just punched a muscular fighter to death in his ring. Deciding to toy with his victim, he defibrillated his foe, and then killed him once more. Electrocutioner: Ha! I’m superior to you in every way! Who’s next?! The crowd cheers, and a group of thugs bring in a caged, yellow mouse. They open it and out comes Pichu. Pichu blinks twice at the crowd. Electrocutioner: HA! A yellow mouse cannot do anything to me! I am the Electrocutioner, and I-'' ''All of a sudden, Pichu shocks Buchinsky in the face, sending him back. The pit fighter, in a rage, bellows that he isn’t going to lose to a tiny mouse. Electrocutioner: Nobody shocks me when I’m not looking! Both get into their fighting stances, victory the only thing in the electrokinetic fighters’ minds. It’s showtime! Pre-Polls Who would you be rooting for? PIIICHU! Shocking, isn’t it Batman? Who do you think will win? Pichu! Lester Buchinsky! Let’s-a-go! (Cue Batman Arkham Origins - World’s Greatest Assassin) Electrocutioner begins by attempting to grab Pichu, but the tiny mouse ends up dodging. Pichu quickly jumps onto Buchinsky’s back, and gives him some shock, causing Lester to cry out. Pichu begins to use Thunder Wave, but before it can, Electrocutioner pounds Pichu to a wall, before giving several kicks to the cheeks. This elicits cheers from the crowd. '' ''Electrocutioner roars in triumph. Declaring his opponent is a mere punching bag, he unleashes his fists on Pichu. Striking at Pichu’s ears, electricity begins to creep up around Pichu’s cheeks. Electrocutioner: I am unstoppable! I am Lester Buchinsky, greatest of all fighters in the ring! Now, watch me, as I-'' ''Lester’s speech was interrupted by some strange, giddy feeling. He notices his drooling, his concentration being clouded by his emotions. What’s this, love in the air? Turns out Pichu had just used Charm. Pichu: PIIIII! Pichu then used Tail Whip, smacking the pit fighter in the face. Electrocutioner then fell to the floor, shaking his head, getting ready to give his opponent another beating. The frustrated Batman villain repeatedly swung his fists in rage, each attempt only resulting in him punching air. Before he knew it, he tripped and fell face-first to the ground. The crowd gives mixed reactions of shock and laughter. Pichu: PIIIICHU! With a Thunder Wave, Pichu puts Electrocutioner in shock. Buchinsky attempts to get back to his feet, but can only scream in pain. Electrocutioner: WAAAAAAUGH! '' ''The tiny mouse delivers several sparks of electricity at Lester's chest, causing blood to trickle out. Pichu repeatedly jumped up and down, causing the pit fighter to scream in agony. The crowd begins to boo. Just as Pichu begins to put Lester in a enamored state, he grabs the mouse and chucks him at the wall. '' ''Electrocutioner: I'm the best! Nobody beats me! I kill you once, twice, three times over! (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=V-BFjvrNEDw) He then rushes forward and gives out several blasts of electricity before picking Pichu up and slamming the mouse to the ground. He delivers punches, again and again. Losing is impossible! Squashing this pipsqueak should be as easy as pie! But wait, why isn't the electric mouse wailing in pain? Turns out, his punch lines didn't even land. Pichu glared at the pit fighter. Pichu: CHUUU! Electrocutioner is sent back, screaming. His pancreas felt like burnt pieces of toast. Blood was seeping out of his armor. How could this happen? As he began to turn around, he saw the electric mouse rushing towards him. Anticipating ample power, he punched his fists together and yelled. Utilizing all of his running power, he charged at Pichu, getting ready to collide with their punches. ZAAAAAAAAATTT! Smoke disperses throughout the arena, clouding the audience's vision. What's going on? Who's still alive? Who's not? (Music stops) As the dust settled, two electrokinetic fighters are seen lying faceplanted to the ground. None of them seem to move a muscle. The crowd gasps. Could an electric mouse pull a "taking you with me" move on the pit fighter? The answer was no. Buchinsky weakly clenched his fist, and gradually rose from the ground. However, his foe had no trouble springing back to battle. '' ''Electrocutioner: Not...possible. Me...no not know...how tiny mouse stands. Pichu rams his head into Lester's chest, knocking him back to the ground once more. Jumping on him four times, Buchinsky screamed every time. To top things off, the mouse used Tail Whip at the Electrocutioner's face, giving red cheek marks. Electrocutioner crawls towards his foe, charging up one last punch. However, before he could do anything, Pichu summoned one last Thunder, electrocuting the Electrocutioner. Screams of agony could be heard from outside. Moments later, he was nothing but a mere skeleton and bits of gear lying around the arena. KO! Epilogue: Pichu is seen exiting out of the arena in a hurry, trying to find a way out of Gotham City as quickly as possible. The audience is seen in going crazy over Lester's death, disbelieving the results. Analysis Boomstick: You've got ten seconds to tell me how the worst character in Melee beats my boy Buchinsky. Wiz: Boomstick...Electrocutioner was outclassed in every category. You know, speed, strength, versatility, intelligence, and durability...the mouse takes all. Boomstick: How come I see this thing get launched around everywhere? ' ''*Projects video of Melee Pichu getting launched around by a Melee Fox* Wiz: Look, this is Melee Pichu, not a regular Pichu. Here, Pichu can tank most of Electrocutioner's attacks and emerge with relatively minor injuries. '''Boomstick: Pichu has some of the worst stats in Pokemon, yet its attacks are still sufficent to cut through Electrocutioner's experience? Wiz: Even though it's a wild Pichu, Buchinsky's mobility proved itself to be an easy target for Pichu: Electrocutioner's speed is most likely the level of an average human, while the electric mouse exceeds the speed at least four times the amount. Boomstick: Ugh...hate to say, but Pichu's attack stats are more powerful than electric gloves. Electrocutioner's SHOCKing powers are only around the lower triple digits in terms of volts, but I'm pretty sure Thunder's much more powerful than plain old electricity from wires. Wiz: Electrocutioner's arrogance is one of the main factors to why he met his fall. His tendency to get cocky was the reason why he allowed Batman to KO him quickly, something Pichu doesn't let something like this happen so easily. Boomstick: Wiz! Does Electrocutioner have the advantage in durability? There has to be something Lester's AMPLE at. Wiz: Not really. Even though Pichu has low stats in terms of durability, and tends to get launched around for a bit, it can still handle blows from humans, as well as tank certain Pokemon moves. Basically, no matter what Electrocutioner hurls at Pichu, it wouldn't be very effective, since his attacks won't deal much damage to the mouse. Boomstick: How IONic to me, BuCHUMPsky was SHOCKINGLY outclassed by Pichu's ELECTRIFYING techniques. ''' Wiz: Four puns in one sentence? Your tongue okay, Boomstick? '''Boomstick: Shut up, Fox. Wiz: *sigh* The winner is Pichu. Advantages + Disadvantages Pichu - Winner: *+ Speed *+ Durability *+ Strength *+ Intelligence *+ Versatility *+ Experience *+ Outclasses Electrocutioner in every technique Electrocutioner - Loser: *- Outclassed in every technique Post-Polls Did you agree with the results? Agreed with the results and reasoning. Agreed with the results, but not the reasoning. Disagreed with the results and reasoning. How do you rate this Death Battle? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Trivia *ChessGrandMaster’s fifth and previous battle was King K. Rool vs. King Pig. Huge Thanks *Huge thanks to Necromancer for providing the thumbnail! *Huge Thanks for Bob6114 for providing research on Pichu! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Work in progress Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:ChessGrandMaster Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Nintendo Vs Dc Comics Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019